fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alana Tornado
Alana Tornado, often referred as The Wind Scythe,' '''is a mage who is currently a mage of the '''Nirvana's Peace'. She is a very head strong young girl who is determined to get back at the Tartaros guild due to them being the ones directly responsible for having taken her away from her family when she was a little girl. While in Tartaros, she was taught Devil Slaying Magic by Silver Fullbuster. Her devil slaying took the form on wind. She is a very strong willed girl determined to take out anyone who seek to destroy what others worked for. Appearence Alana's has shoulder length hair which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Alana's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. As an she wears mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she seals her fan and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. Magic & Abilities ''Wind Devil Slaying Magic'' Alana is a devil slayer who embodies the power of wind and has been known to take some powerful demons down. She is able to manipulate her Wind Devil Magic through the user of her fan, allowing her to cause more devastating effects. She can make her air easily slice through metal or bricks. However, she is only able to use long range attacks which puts her at disadvantage when facing against close-combat fighters. * Wind Devil's Rage: The user quickly gathers a large quantity of air in their mouths and releases it in the form of a tornado-like blast. This spell is presumed to be very powerful; capable of destroying Lacrima crystals. * Wind Devil Dancing Scythe: The user can create one to several blades of wind, which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. These blades are large and curves seemingly made from razor sharp winds. * Wind Devil Tornado March: The user causes air currents around a person to collide with one another and create vacuum pockets which causes the intended target to become enveloped by this gale as they are assaulted from all directions by countless invisible blades as the blades of air cut up their body. The strong wind power have an side affect of blowing away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet. Alana has also shown the ability to manipulate the form of the gale, creating a tornado to envelop and lift her opponent, while also cutting them several times. * Wind Devil Razor Cry: The user launches sharp wind currents in the form of a net to slice their target apart. * Wind Devil Typhoon Glory: The user molds many air currents together to create vacuum pockets that slashes their opponents with enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound based attacks at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. * Wind Devil Aero Dance: The user generates a large whirlwind from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. For Alana, she is able to fuel this into her fan which allows her to twirl it around and gather wind before she blows away her opponent(s). * Wind Devil Blast Race: The user creates two streams of wind from their hands and sends them spiraling towards the target, blowing the target away * Wind Devil Sky Scare: The user creates a spiral of wind around their hand then throws it at the target generating a large whirlwind. This can be used by also creating a small spiral of wind on the fan, and spinning it around before hitting it so it generates the whirlwind. * Wind Devil Shrike Aero: The user generates a large and deadly shurkien made entirely out of wind capable of cutting through solid rock. They are able to throw it and expand it up to 50 meters. While using her fan she can either twist it on her fan to make it or wave her fan. * Wind Devil Sky Serpent: The user generates a large serpent made entirely out of air that can twist and strike an opponent with deadly accuracy. * Wind Devil Cherry Blossom Death: The user creates seemingly innocent petals and cause them to fall from the sky. If they raise a hand or use a weapon that utilises air magic, the petals with be become razor sharp and will be directed by the wind to slice through anyone. * Wind Devil Clouding Judgement: The user creates a wind storm utilising any element around them to make a distraction so they can slip away. * Wind Devil Zues Sky: The user generates a huge wind cyclone that emits from her Giant Folding Fan, then swings the fan to make a sweep with the cyclone capable of levelling a large area around her. * Wind Devil Sky-scraping Drop: The user sends out a gust of wind towards an enemy, trapping them within a powerful tornado. Controlling the tornado's movement, she then lifts the opponent up into the air before sending them crashing down into the ground. Wind Devil Secret Arts * Wind Devil Secret Art: Dance of The Buddha Lotus: The user allows the user to summon a cyclone of petals to attack their opponent. During the use of the technique, the user is able to remain in one spot due to the fact that they can direct it anywhere they desire. Therefore, the user can increase the direction and power of the technique to the maximum as a last resort. * Wind Devil Secret Art: Gale Style Great Wall: The user is able to create a protective barrier of wind that is capable of repelling any incoming attack they perceive back on the original user with equal or greater force. Iron Fan Mastery Alana wields a giant iron fan (鉄扇, tessen) in battle, which she uses in tandem with her Wind Devil manipulation to create severe torrents winds. In addition to being used as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes. Though paper like in nature, the fan is surprisingly durable as it is capable of deflecting kunai and shuriken with ease when opened. Category:Wind Magic User Category:Tartaros Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Weapon user Category:Hybrid Category:Magic Beast Category:Devil Slayer Category:Transformation Magic User Category:JackWerewolf-13